World Round Vision
World Round Vision '''è una campagna di Project HOPE, ambientata nel delirante, malato e soprattutto ''Fabulous ''mondo di '''Le Bizzarre Avventure di JoJo. Come tutte le campagne particolarmente WTF, è masterata da The Someone PERSONAGGI Ovviamente, unendo il mondo di JoJo alla mente disturbata di The Someone, potevano solo venire fuori personaggi altrettanto bizzarri (duh!). * Curt Cornell, medico umano detentore dello Stand In the Court of the Crimson King. Interpretato da Scuotilancia * Tsakyre del Fulmine Pillarman neuromante. Interpretato da Mr. Pogona. * Chris "Fist" Fight, umano utilizzatore delle Onde Concentriche. Interpretato da Marcantonio. * Leonardo Atlas, umano ex-guardia di banca detentore dello Stand Linkin Park. Interpretato da Major Bean. * Squeeze, gatto randagio detentore dello Stand Electric Delight. Interpretato da P-Trarf. SESSIONI Ovviamente, essendo questa una campagna, è formata da sessioni. Le persone muoiono quando vengono uccise. La classe degli Arcieri è proprio formata da Arcieri. Tali sessioni sono le seguenti: # Ready for Bizarre?: Tsakyre, Leonardo e Squeeze si sentono attratti a times square, dove l'inquietante Maximum Rhapsody usa il proprio Stand per rimettere insieme il loro destino. Maximum consiglia loro di visitare Westchester, dove provano ad entrare nel palazzo della Fondazione Speedwagon, ma non ci riescono e decidono di seguire una limousine. Si recano poi in Central Park e cadono vittime di Walt Eisner. Aiutati da Narciso Anasui, astutamente travestito da sassy black barbona, vengono poi portati alla Fondazione Speedwagon. Hilarity ensues quando Joseph Joestar, memore dei Pillarman, tenta di fare la pelle a Tsakyre. Ricevono poi una simpatica missione. Apprendono anche di Toriyama Takeshi. # India Dark Desire: recatisi al ristorante/centro anti-violenza di Singh Prayas, scoprono dell'esistenza di Donnie Crystal, e lo cercano per terminarlo con estrema perizia. Dopo l'incontro con lui, interrogano Jack D. Nemo, che comunica i suoi possibili prossimi bersagli. # Cleansing Blues: dopo essersela vista con Bill Simpson, il party affronta Murray Snow, e torna alla Fondazione Speedwagon, dove si aggiungono Curt Cornell e Chris Fight, introdotti da Rambaldi Del Toro. Vanno poi a suonarle ad Argento Nero, che le suona pesantemente al party fino a quando non viene disattivato brutalmente. Di nuovo alla Fondazione e ricevono gli Stand-Lens da Karan Valentino, che chiede loro di portare il pranzo a suo marito, Klein Bulgari. # Light up the Fire, Right on the Power: dopo aver dato la scalata alla Murdoch Tower, ed essersi lasciati dietro Chris, vanno tutti insieme appasionatamente al Museo di Storia Naturale di New York per fare a Don Murdoch un culo così. Fatti entrare da un Ceffo Mascherato, scoprono che, tra i vari reperti, c'è un misterioso Sarcofago Anacronistico, che contiene qualcuno che Tsakyre conosce bene: Bal-Sagoth della Rifrazione. # Museum Zoo Hysteria: torna Chris e se ne vanno Curt e Squeeze. Vengono trovati altri reperti anacronistici. Quando sembra che le cose vadano abbastanza lisce, suicidio inspiegabile e animali vari ed eventuali si rianimano come vampiri: i Mangiauomini di Tsavo, La Diabolicamente Astuta Iena dell'India, L'Orso Assassino del Giappone, Il Terribile Squalo Killer del New Jersey e L'Architeuthis Dux dello Smithsonian. Dopo l'intervento di Kujo Jotaro, appare uno Stand misterioso, e Tsakyre è costretto a fuggire in un barbone... # Yakuza Champloo: alla ricerca dei canopi necessari per aprire il sarcofago di Bal-Sagoth, trovano un inquietante reperto archeologico, che faceva da prigione ad un Uomo dell'Abisso, misteriosa razza di creature nate da una mutazione degli Uomini del Pilastro. Il reperto archeologico è custodio da Tarsem Prayas, fratello di Singh Prayas, che consegna al party uno dei canopi. Si recano poi a Little Tokyo, dove un grosso boss della Yakuza custodisce un altro dei canopi. Dopo che Tsakyre ha mutilato diversi bosozoku, con lo stile tipico degli Uomini del Pilastro, incontrano il tipaccio, che li sfida ad un gioco con il suo Wound. Dopo aver affrontato anche il suo Stand, apprendono informazioni sulla vera identità di chi sta andandosene in giro ad appioppare vasi canopi satanici a destra e a manca e si ridirigono verso la Fondazione, dopo una telefonata a Kujo Jotaro. # Manhattan Mayhem: dopo aver ottenuto il canopo di Hapi e quello di Kebehsenef, la banda di simpatiche canaglie, momentaneamente sprovvista di Squeeze e di Curt, si dirige nel Bronx, alla ricerca di informazioni su Ayesha Fraser, detentrice dell'ultimo canopo rimanente. Sfortunatamente, vengono aggrediti da un misterioso Stand capace di far rimbalzare le cose, e Tsakyre accoppa per sbaglio uno scoiattolo innocente di passaggio, che non c'entrava un beneamato falloppio. Carburata la macchina da Tsakyre dopo che lo Stand nemico l'aveva danneggiata, e dopo un incontro col sempre simpatico Ceffo Mascherato, giungono nel Bronx, dove vengono avvicinati da un tizio di colore, tale Tupac Flavor, armato dello Stand N° 1 Headband, che li mette in guardia. Qui scoprono che Ayesha si trova a Manhattan, dopo aver affittato un taxi, visto che Tupac ha affettato la macchina in fette millimetrali. A Hell's Kitchen notano un copertone ambulante in fiamme, mosso dallo Stand They See me Rollin', They Hatin'. Provano ad entrare in un simpatico albero a luci rosse noto come Purple Blossom, ma toppano brutalmente la parola d'ordine e Leonardo Atlas viene quasi castrato dal buttafuori, Mister Omaccione, e dal suo Stand, West Side Story. Inoltre, a quanto pare il proprietario del locale è Don Rodrigo, bizzarrie che capitano. Infiltratisi nell'Hotel, sconfiggono in maniera abbastanza semplice (inaspettato...) Ayesha, e recuperano il canopo di Duamutef, per poi dirigersi di nuovo alla Fondazione. Category:Campagne Masterate da The Someone Category:Project HOPE